


Tohru's Lists

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lists, No angst to be had here, Only happy fluffy feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Tohru doesn't really think of herself as much of a writer, but she's always been brilliant at writing shopping lists. And sometimes it's easier for her to put other things in her life as lists as well.





	1. Methods of Being Carried

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing these originally, I didn't think of them as fiction, but just as fun headcanons to put on my tumblr. But, you know what? Lists can tell a story as well.

## Methods of being carried: Tohru's Reviews

  * Piggyback 
    * Pro: I can nuzzle and tickle Kyo’s neck and try and make him laugh. 
    * Con: He retaliates by giving me a bumpy ride to make *me* laugh. 
    * 10/10: Recommended
  * Shoulder carry: This is where I’m sat down on Kyo’s shoulders, one leg on each side of his head. 
    * Pro: I’m way up high! And I can play with Kyo’s hair. 
    * Con: It’s a little scary to be that high. And sometimes he teases me by walking under a tree, so I get a faceful of leaves. 
    * 10/10: Recommended
  * One-shoulder carry: This is where I’m sat down on just one of Kyo’s shoulders. 
    * Pro: It makes me feel like a figure skater or a ballerina. 
    * Con: It feels very precarious. Not my favorite. 
    * 9.5/10: Still recommended
  * Bridal carry: The all time classic. 
    * Pros: I can hug Kyo while he carries me. Very cozy. 
    * Cons: Embarrassing when he does it when we’re just walking down the street. “Kyo, put me down, I’m just walking to the post office.” “No, you’re getting carried to the post office.” 
    * 100/10: Highly recommended!
  * Fireman carry: Face down, bent in half, over his shoulder. Only happens during certain moods. 
    * Pro: I prefer not to say. 
    * Con: The caveman noises he makes are a little silly. 
    * 1000/10: Definitely recommended!




	2. My Friends and Their Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru likes hugging her friends.

## My friends, grouped by hug type

### By Tohru Sohma

  * Air hug 
    * Isuzu - She doesn’t like being touched by anyone except Hatsuharu, so Rin gets an air hug. I want the people I love to always be comfortable around me, so an air hug is perfect!
  * Side hug 
    * Hiro - He is a little shy about a face to face hug, so I come along beside him and give him just a bit of a squeeze. He’s turning into such a fine gentleman! 
    * Machi - I don’t know her all that well yet, and she can be a little skittish around people sometimes, so a side hug with her is nice. 
    * Mitchan - I think she’s a little embarrassed around me because I’ve seen her in moments where she was not at her best. I give her a side hug and a smile, to let her know she’ll always find a friend in me.
  * Me hugging from behind 
    * Megumi - I like to stand behind him and rest my chin on his shoulder. But he’s growing so much, I don’t know how much longer I can do that! I’ll bet he and Hiro could be good friends. 
    * Momo - Such a sweetheart! She’s almost as big as Kisa was when I first met her. She’s like a little doll. Adorable! 
    * Mine - The good thing about hugging Mine from behind is that you’re not in position for her to start changing your clothes without your consent.
  * Me being hugged from behind 
    * Momiji - Ever since he got taller than me, he likes to sneak up behind me and hug. He doesn’t have to sneak, though: I’m always happy to accept a hug from Momiji! Once he hugged me while I was already hugging Momo from behind. I was a hug sandwich! I feel his love in every one of his hugs. 
    * Shigure - He sneaks up on me too. Sometimes he spins me around in the air. He’s become more carefree as he’s gotten older. I feel his playful love every time. 
    * Uo - My favorite “from behind” hugs. They remind me of mom. My oldest friend, and I love her a lot!
  * Quick hugs 
    * Hatori and Shiraki-sensei - They don’t really seem like hugging people, so I keep it brief with them, so they don’t get uncomfortable. It may be short, but it’s still full of love. 
    * Ritsu - I’ve found that when I hug them for too long, they start apologizing for making things awkward, and then I feel like I need to apologize, and it’s a vicious circle. They are doing better at self-esteem, so I hope one day to hug a bit longer so they can know how much I love them! 
    * Kagura - We’ve been kind of awkward for a long time now. We do hug when we meet, and I ask her to talk about her job. And she shows me pictures of some of the children in her preschool. So cute! I’m envious! When we say goodbye, we hug again and I give her a little peck on the cheek. I think things are getting better. 
    * Kureno - The first time he hugged me, years ago, was such a surprise. After that, he didn’t hug me on the rare occasions I saw him. Maybe he was worried about being connected to someone who is friends with Akito. Now he will hug me very briefly. As if he was apologizing for the first unasked-for hug. 
    * Kunimitsu - I think he’s a little embarrassed when I hug him because we don’t know each other all that much. But I know he was a big part of Kyo’s life when he was growing up, and he deserves thanks for that.
  * Tight squeezes 
    * Akito - When we hug, I do like to hold her tight to remind her that, while the curse may be gone, we can build up bonds of our own. I love her so much! 
    * Ayame - I wonder if it’s because he used to be a snake, but he does a good job of wrapping around a person and making them feel loved. It can be dangerous, though, because sometimes Mine will ambush me in the aftermath of the hug, and suddenly I’m dressed like a flight attendant? 
    * Hinata - She sometimes takes a running start to jump in my arms. She’s such a cute and friendly little girl. I was afraid that Hiro might be jealous that I was spending time with yet another of the women in his life, but he doesn’t seem to get irritated as much as he gets older. They’re all growing up!
  * Gentle hugs 
    * Kinu - She’s just a tiny baby, so I don’t know if holding her counts as a hug, but it feels like it. I adore her! 
    * Satsuki - In the past, Satsuki has hugged me tightly–she’s such a good mom! Lately, though, she’s been a lot more gentle about it. For certain reasons. 
    * Hatsuharu - I sometimes forget that some people think he looks scary, because I’ve only ever known the calm, quiet, gentle boy he almost always is. His hugs are soft and lovely, just like him. 
    * Kazuma - He’s given so much love to Kyo over the years, and he deserves to receive just as much, and I try to do my part. I really can’t remember my own father at all, but hugging Kazuma is what I imagine hugging him would feel like. 
    * Grandpa - He’s getting older and his back gives him pain sometimes, so I have to be very gentle with him. He’s a wonderful man who has been such a part of my life ever since I was born, so I hope he knows from my gentle hugs just how much I love him.
  * Long hugs 
    * Kisa - The instant I see her, I can’t stop myself! I have to hug her, and she hugs me, and sometimes we’ll be there in each other’s arms for minutes at a time. She’s the closest I’ve ever had to a younger sister, and I love her so much! 
    * Hana - I think the best words to use for hugs with Hana is “lingering.” When she comes to visit, we’ll hug, and we talk, and we never seem to stop hugging? Even when I’m in the kitchen preparing our meal? One of my most precious friends, and I love her. 
    * Yuki - For someone who I lived with for years, and who I became so close to, it’s a wonder that we never hugged until after we had all moved away. But when we hug now, I can feel his heart beating, and I feel so happy that his heart has become stronger. (He says that it’s all because of me, but I think he’s exaggerating.) I love him a lot!
  * All of the Above 
    * Kyo - If there’s a kind of hug that exists, we’ve done it. All of the hugs on this list and more, each of them, every day. Sometimes many times per day. When I asked him why he hugged me so much (after reassuring him that by no means was I complaining–I just wanted to know why I was so lucky!) and he said that he’s making up for all of the times in the past he wanted to hug me, but couldn’t. That was so beautiful, it made me cry. No offense to anyone else, but Kyo is the best at hugging. I love his hugs as much as I love him.



Of course, the coming months will be a challenge. Hugs will have to change, as everyone learns to navigate around my growing belly. And at the end of which, I’ll have someone new that I will hug for years and years and years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in the Fruits Basket discord for tolerating my vast (VAST) number of headcanons. Particularly Kiridork (whose reactions to them give me life).


End file.
